brothers
by paracelsusagrippa
Summary: naruto fused with kyubbi at birth he grew up a relativly happy life outside of the village but now he returns to take the genin exam with his brother! rating just in case
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: prologue

A group of four was seen walking into the surrounding forest. They would return to konoha when the time was right.

A five year old naruto stumbled along sleepily as he walked with his two brothers and his sensei. God how he wished he could sleep right now. The clumsy little boy wore black pants with many pockets with matching sandals. He wore over his chest a black net shirt covered by a camouflage jacket that had the emblem off a fan on one shoulder and a swirl on the other. The swirl represented his late father's heritage. He knew of his father's title and respected him greatly for it. The other emblem, the fan was a sign of his mother's heritage she was an uchia supposedly one of the mightiest clans in all of konoha. This leads us to the reason for the fours departure. He was to be trained along side his half brother sasuke who he was very close to. They were to be trained by there older brother itachi and there new sensei jiraiya, who naruto thought looked a lot like a pervert for some reason. They were to be taught how to use the legendary sharingan mirror wheel eye and all the jutsus jiraiya knew.

Naruto glanced over at his brother who looked just as sleepy as naruto felt. Naruto shifted his gaze to itachi and then to jiraiya and put on a smirk. Sasuke noticed this "what is it naruto" When naruto didn't respond sasuke followed his half brothers gaze to there other brother and there sensei who were both much taller than the five-year-olds. That's when sasuke caught on. 'Let's get piggyback rides so we can sleep!' "Naruto on three" he whispered from behind his hand into his brother's ear. Naruto nodded and held one finger up. 'One' then he held up another 'two' then the third 'three!!!' At this they both leapt up and latched onto the taller men's backs and refused to let go. The taller men struggled for a good five minutes until they finally gave up and continued to walk. Naruto and sasuke fell asleep as happy as could be.

Tbc….

In the next chapther its probly gonna skip to like 6 years later or so

Around the time they will return to become gennin

Oh and bye the way sasuke will be NICE! O


	2. return

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"….." talking

'…..' thoughts

thwack sound effects

By the way in this fic naruto is fused with the kyubi at birth

Konoha six years later:

A young girl with pink hair was sitting next to her two best friends in the academy waiting for iruka sensei to start the genin exam. She turned to her blonde haired friend

And asked "hey ino what do you think it'll be?" sakura asked "hmmmm... Well I don't know, what do you think tenten?" The girl with two buns of brown hair on top of her head turned to respond "I don't know either but I sure am nervous" all three girls giggled until iruka called for everyone to quit down. "Good-morning everyone, today we have two new students joining us for the exam" iruka stated loudly. Everybody hushed at the news of two new students. Iruka then turned toward his office door and said loudly "you can come in now" the students all stared at the office door until it opened and in walked two boys who were both dressed in all black. "Please introduce yourself to the class" naruto and sasuke nodded. Sasuke stepped forward and bowed to the class. "My name is uchia sasuke; I have been training outside of the village for six years I am glad to meet all of you." He rose back up and looked around the class to see that a lot of the girls had hearts in there eyes. But one girl in particular caught his eye she had the most beautiful pink hair; he really wanted to meet her. "You may take a seat" iruka stated and pointed at naruto. "Your turn" naruto stepped forward and bowed to the class. Everyone in the room was looking at the boy's peculiar hair it was jet black with fiery red highlights and blonde around the tips of each spiky peace of hair. "My name is uchia naruto, I have also been trained outside the village for six years; and I am very much interested in meeting all of you" when he looked up all the girls in the room noticed his eyes; unlike his brothers they were bright cerulean and had specks of onyx hidden in them.

Sakura watched as naruto took a seat next to his happy brother. Then she heard ino and tenten sigh. "Naruto is such a hunk!" ino exclaimed. Tenten just nodded her head in agreement while she held up her chin with the back of her hands looking dreamily at naruto. Sakura started staring at sasuke unconsciously and said "I like sasuke"

They were all snapped out of there dreams when iruka exclaimed "For the exam you will have to crate three bunshins!" naruto and sasuke just stared at iruka with blank expressions until he asked "what?" naruto stated flatly "isn't that a little easy?" sasuke nodded in agreement "we can do bakuretsu-kage-bunshin-no-jutsu" sasuke stated with a proud smile. Iruka's jaw was hit the floor. "What?! Is that true?" at this both the brothers nodded "who taught you that?" At this naruto answered "our older brother itachi!" it was naruto's turn to show of his smile. At this half the girls in the class squealed. "Ok then" iruka started "will everybody please follow me to the academies practice arena" all the students started filing down the rows of seats and out the door to the arena.

As naruto and sasuke started to get up they were swarmed with girls who wanted to talk to them. Naruto sent sasuke a nervous glance but only received it in return.

Outside the mass of girls tenten ino and sakura were walking towards the door when all of a sudden to poofs of smoke appeared right in front of them. When the smoke cleared they saw to uchia standing in front of them. Naruto turned around to check if the crowed had noticed were they were when he saw a flash of blonde and brown hair shoot at him from opposite sides of the pink haired girl. He tried to yell for help but was cut of as two very cute girls started asking him questions. He started to blush from all the attention.

Sasuke glanced over to notice that sakura was standing there staring at him. So he walked over to her and said "hi I noticed you when I was introducing myself to the class and I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?" Ino and tenten both stopped when they heard this both there faces were close to naruto's as if they were going to kiss him. Of course naruto was sitting there trying to hold back a nose bleed. 'Geez… just my luck I've got two girls climbing on me and it's only my first day.'

TBC…..

Short chapthers I know REALLY SHORT

I know I suck at writing so don't bother telling me ill just ignore it

pArA


	3. genin exam and fan girls

Hello everybody well the basics

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"jahhal" talking

'klshgd' thoughts

aojsfdhg sounds

Chapther3

The academy students sat all around the small arena, enjoying the warm sun coming from the open ceiling.

In the arena stood three figures, two shorter than the middle man.

"Okay create three bakuretsu clones."

Naruto walked forward "ill go first"

Everyone watched in anticipation as naruto completed a string of hand seals. "bakuretsu-kage-bunshin-no-justsu!!!" the shout echoed of the walls. POOF a cloud of smoke appeared around naruto, as it started to clear everyone saw four narutos standing in the place where the original was just moments before. Three of the four suddenly jumped back twenty feet then exploded with such force that everyone had to hold onto there seats; quite literally. Naruto turned to iruka. "Do I pass?" iruka merely nodded and handed naruto a leaf forehead protector. Back up in the stands tenten and ino were jumping up and down. "YEEESSSSS GO NARUTOKUN!!!" tenten screamed loud enough for naruto to hear. Then ino fallowed with "YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!"

Sasuke let a small laugh out as he stared at a naruto who was turning into a beet. "OHhHhHhH naruto-KUN" he taunted. Naruto spun around and pointed at sasuke "I'm gonna hurt you!!" sasuke laughed again. "Okay well it's my turn." Everyone watched as sasuke mimicked exactly what his brother had done moments before, passing just as well; and receiving his own screams of joy.

Naruto and sasuke watched as the students all passed or failed; most failed. Afterward everybody listened to iruka calling out the teams intently. "Team7 uchia sasuke…. Rock lee…. And haruno sakura." Naruto glanced at his brother and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. "Team8 hyuuga neji…. Nara shikamaru…. And akamichi chouji."

"Team9 tenten…..uchia naruto…. And yamanaka ino" two loud screams of joy filled the practice arena 'wow I'm lucky aren't I'


End file.
